Your guardian angel
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: Y encantado cayó Itachi en él apenas lo vio. El tambor que dominó su pecho en aquel momento cuando sus ojos rubí cruzaron con los de Sasori, delató el rápido flechazo que recibió su corazón. El moreno se deshacía y la impotencia lo llenaba cuando presenciaba los actos de su tío contra el pelirrojo, no paraba de maldecirse por ser tan débil y no poder ayudarlo.


¡Hola! n.n/

Aw, bueno, no sé qué estoy publicando aquí Una idea seguramente fumada que se me ocurrió al entrar en depresión por un rol que hago con mi querida Han xD (De verdad, yo en una agencia roleando con media lágrima y cara de... TToTTT mientras mis papás hablaban con el vendedor xD) En fin, resulta que, aunque me gusta la pareja que ella metió, no pude evitar sentirme mal con Sasori-danna por todo lo que pasa. Así que tomé mi celular y comencé a escribir todo lo que sentí Cx

_**N/A:**__ La primera mitad del fic está basado meramente en el rol mientras que la segunda corrió a mi imaginación Cx Está basado en un Japón imperial y... ¡Es un ItaSaso! :3_

_**Advertencias: **__¡Hay mucho OoC! xD Y MadaSaso :0 El fic puede ser sumamente confuso porque no hay desarrollo de la historia u.u_

* * *

**Your guardian angel**

_"Puedo enseñarte que seré el único. Nunca te dejaré caer, estaré contigo por siempre. Estaré ahí a pesar de todo, incluso si salvarte me lleva al cielo."_

Carecía de belleza a sus ojos. Era una figura esbelta y sucia, con los cabellos desordenados como si un tornado hubiera pasado por su cabeza. Los ojos miel estaban opacos, rodeados por unas ojeras inmensas que sólo lo hacían ver más miserable. Y su piel blanca se tornaba cada vez más pálida al estar tan ausente de la luz solar, resguardado por cuatro paredes grises, sentado en un rincón donde una correa aprisionaba su cuello.

A Madara le causaba gracia su situación, a menudo solía burlarse de él, aventarle restos de comida que caían al tazón para perros que estaba a un lado del pelirrojo. Su risa estruendosa y las palabras despectivas hacían eco en el cuarto, resonaban en la cabeza de Sasori como si le estuviera gritando en el oído.

Ah, vaya, que chico tan estúpido e inservible era él, ni siquiera para el sexo era bueno, pensaba Madara. Pero eso parecía carecer de importancia porque, después de todo, el pelirrojo era suyo, de su propiedad; su mascota.

Las hematomas en el cuerpo de Sasori hacían referencia a cada vez que Madara se frustraba, razón que señalaba a su profundo enamoramiento por otro muchacho; aquel que no pudo ni podrá tener. Aquello lo hacía repudiar más al de los ojos miel, porque Sasori nunca podría alcanzar la belleza que poseía aquel muchacho; sus cabellos no eran tan rojos, su piel no era tan perfecta, y sus ojos no tenían aquella bella combinación de aguamarina con azul turquesa.

Él, por otra parte —y antes de caer en ese infierno—, tenía un rostro que bien pudiera ser confundido con el de un ángel: los pómulos levantados y nariz respingada, piel blanca y suave como algodón. Sus rebeldes mechones rojizos caían orgullosos por arriba de sus ojos, aquellos que eran del mismo color que una avellana, ojos miel; hermosas pupilas que parecían dos nueces. Y encantado cayó Itachi en él apenas lo vio. El tambor que dominó su pecho en aquel momento cuando sus ojos rubí cruzaron con los de Sasori, delató el rápido flechazo que recibió su corazón. El moreno se deshacía y la impotencia lo llenaba cuando presenciaba los actos de su tío contra el pelirrojo, no paraba de maldecirse por ser tan débil y no poder ayudarlo.

_"Ya no me duele."_ Había dicho Sasori alguna vez, mostrándole su espalda descubierta a Itachi, donde una herida que se iba infectando le hendía la piel. El moreno mordió su labio con fuerza, quería simplemente tomar a Sasori entre sus brazos y escapar con él. Pero el único problema era su autoestima, su maldita manera de verse débil.

Ah, pero lo salvó, de una manera u otra. Porque Itachi, por el simple hecho de tratarlo como un ser humano, de dedicarle una sonrisa y extenderle una mano, de hablar con él y escucharlo, de compartir su silencio cuando no tenía nada qué decir, evitó que la última llama de vida en el corazón del pelirrojo se extinguiera. Tener a Itachi hacía que esas ganas de vivir que consideraba muertas, volvieran a brillar.

El sentimiento de amor dentro del pecho de Itachi era tan fuerte que no pudo evitar expresarlo un buen día. Ya le había dicho muchas veces antes que lo amaba —y el encantaba ver el rubor en las mejillas de Sasori cuando lo hacía—, pero aquella vez su corazón lo obligó a dar un paso adelante. Y entonces ahí estaban ambos, sentados sobre el verde pasto del jardín de la casa. Sasori tenía sus ojos fijos en el agua de la fuente, le encantaba el sonido que hacía al caer. Era uno de esos momentos de paz en los que Madara no se encontraba y él no estaba encadenado con aquella correa. El tener a Itachi a su lado, fue su último —y más importante— complemento para un día perfecto. Escuchaba con atención la voz del pelinegro que le estaba leyendo el libro que tenía en sus manos, cuando, quizá por pura relajación, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del moreno. Itachi sintió un vuelco en el corazón y se calló de pronto, ladeando la cabeza para encontrarse con el apacible rostro del pelirrojo semidormido.

_"¿Por qué te detienes?"_ Había preguntado Sasori, sin moverse.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio hasta que el pelirrojo se hartó y levantó la cabeza. Cual no fuera su sorpresa al toparse con el rostro de Itachi, que tenía las mejillas arreboladas como dos manzanas maduras y sus bellos ojos rojos tan fijos en los suyos. El moreno casi suelta un suspiro al contemplar la belleza que se escondía tras esos moretones. Su mano subió por el mentón de Sasori, acariciándole la mejilla y acomodándole un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja mientras él iba acortando la distancia entre ambos.

Y fue ese pequeño roce el culpable de tantas emociones explotadas dentro del cuerpo de ambos. Itachi se sintió la persona más dichosa y jodidamente feliz del mundo, mientras que Sasori sintió, por primera vez, que alguien lo quería. Era inevitable que se enamorara de él.

Cualquiera se sentiría dichoso de tener a Sasori, de poder despertar todas las mañanas con él a su lado, de besarlo, tocarlo y abrazarlo. Y fue cuando, al atravesar el umbral de la puerta al jardín, Madara se dio cuenta. La sangre le hirvió hasta los huesos e hizo un mohín. Ese beso había despertado la ira del Uchiha.

* * *

Ah, bueno, esta cosa debería entrar en la categoria de spamfic xD Lamento mucho esto, simplemente es lo que pienso de mi rol y del estúpido Madara que lastimó así a Sasori-danna

No tengo nada más que decir, exceprto agradecer mucho a ustedes por haberlo leido nwn/ ¡Arigato! 


End file.
